


Since we saw eachother last

by Kamon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamon/pseuds/Kamon
Summary: Sonic vs. phone booth





	1. Broken pieces

The city was quiet. Still. There were a few people who was walking to work or school. A woman was cleaning tables at a bar at the other side of the plaza. Sonic kept munching on his bread when he noticed something he hadn’t seen in a while; a phone booth. They were pretty far out in Chun-Nans mountains; it would be quiet a bit of a distance to lay phone lines. 

Sonic stuck a hand into his quills and dug around for a bit. He still did have that slip of paper Shadow had stuck into his hand some months ago. If something ever happened, even if he probably wouldn’t be home.

Sonic wondered for a bit. Shadow had known that he’d gone after Eggman because of the whole fleet just above earth. Or more, that Sonic had run of to beat Eggster again, they hadn’t known about the fleet at that point. Though, by know GUN must have noticed it, right? Then again, they didn’t notice it before. 

Sonic sighed. He had no idea what his boyfriend knew and didn’t knew at this point. Might be nice to just check in and say ‘hey, still alive’, especially with the whole ‘earth in pieces’ thing going on. Not that Shadow had to track his every step. Given their lifestyle that would be difficult (not to mention suffocating). Then again; earth sized puzzle. He might as well. Chances are Shadow wouldn’t be home anyway; GUN probably has all its agents on overtime right now.

He stood up and crossed the plaza. It was an open phone booth, leaving little privacy. It looked like it had been a while since anybody had cleaned it. Sonic pulled out his wallet to get some coins. While he waited for it to ring up, he looked around the plaza. It was still pretty barren and-

“Hmm.” Sonic couldn’t help but smile.

“You turned in early? Feeling lonely these evenings?” Sonic leaned against the wall of the phone booth and looked into his wallet. He had about six coins.

“Sonic.” There were some rustling at the other end. “Why are you calling? It’s night.”

“Maybe I want to hear your honey voice. Also, it’s morning here. Guess I forgot the time difference.” The last part was said more quietly. He wasn’t sure if Shadow heard, or, given the silence if he’d fallen asleep again. Then again, it’s Shadow. He’s probably frowning at the phone right now hoping it will-

“Where are you?”

“Chun-nan. There’s this village in the mountains, can’t remember the name right now. We just got here last night and I’ve just been sleeping until now, pretty much.” Sonic took another coin and put into the machine.

“We?” 

“Yeah, Tails is here, he's still sleeping or something. And this guy, Chip, is with us.”

“What- Sonic, what are you doing in Chun-nan?” Sounded like Shadow was finally waking up a bit. “Does it have anything to do with how the earth is…”

“Broken. Kinda, though you really have to blame that one on Eggman. But yeah, we’re out putting it back together, long story short.”

“Tell.”

“Demanding, aren’t we. It's a looong story.”

“I have time; somebody woke me up.”

“Yeah, but I’m using a phone booth, and it doesn't run on goodwill.” Sonic took the next to last coin and put it in. “Just wanted to say ‘hey, still alive’.”

There were a pause from the other end. “Never doubted that.”

“Even when both Eggman and I disappeared and left a broken earth?” Thinking of, “Dude, have somebody even caught him? Haven’t seen him since Mazuri or so.”

“Not that I know of.” Shadow went quiet again. Sonic didn’t really have anything to say either; he just listed to Shadow breathing. 

Spending his last coin he saw he had half a minute left.

“Shadow?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll drop by when this is over.”

5 seconds left. 

“Miss you.”

And then the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shadow opened the door, he knew Sonic was there. It smelled of food in his apartment and flicking on the light, he could see Sonics shoes kicked around just inside the door. He looked into his living room/bedroom and noticed a big lump under his covers. It’s barely been 5 hours since the earth was back in one piece, and he’s already here, snoozing. Must be nice to not have to debrief. 

Shadow turned to his little kitchenette and saw a small piece of paper.

“There’s food in the fridge.” It was accompanied by a blue smiley. 

Shadow felt himself relax.

**

After going through his evening routine, much quitter than usually, Shadow looked down at his bed. He guessed he could make Sonic roll over a bit more.


End file.
